Pedal operated drum beater devices are well known and are commonly used with bass drums. It has been found that the performance of certain musicians is hampered when using conventional devices. One of the problems encountered relates to the spurious noise generated by the moving parts within the known device; and another relates to the delayed return of the pedal to its staring position after the drum beater has struck the drum. Yet another problem with known drum pedals concerns accurate positioning of the drum pedal relative to the bass drum.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,710 discloses a drum pedal assembly having an inherent escapement mechanism. A drum beater is suspended from a shaft which is rotated by downward movement of the foot pedal. After rotation to strike a drum, the drum beater returns to its rest position under the action of gravity once the downward force on the pedal is removed. The assembly is designed such that the drum beater counter-balances the foot pedal, decreasing the need for a spring typically employed to provide the escapement or return force. However, for faster return action, a secondary escapement force may be provided by an elastic band suspended between frame posts which support the shaft. As the drum beater is rotated into the strike position, the elastic band is stretched into a bowed configuration.
U.K. patent application published as GB 2211013A addresses the problem of accurate positioning of the drum pedal relative to the bass drum. In fact, the specification relates to a support for holding the drum at a prescribed beating position at a selected height and tilt orientation. The support includes a cradle which contacts the curved periphery of a drum in two spaced locations. When positioned in the cradle, the drum is tilted forward such that a leg, attached to the front hoop of the drum, rests in a stopper. Thus, direct clamping of the drum pedal to the drum is avoided.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pedal operated drum beater device which addresses at least one of the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional devices.